


Only broken

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Barricade (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You were working at a gas station when a police mustang polls up and a handsome young man comes out. He asks for some gas and pulls a credit card out of his jacket to pay when you go to fill up the car you twist the cap and put the nozzle in and the car seems to jolt but it was probably your imagination. When you are done filling it up the man comes out of the gas store and takes his credit card back then he leaves.

The next mourning when you go back to work you are filling up peoples gas when the mustang pulls up again And the same handsome man comes out he asks for gas and pulls out a credit card you then process to fill the tank with gas when you put the nozzle in the car seems to jolt. You decide that this car has problems with the parking break when you are done you hang up the gas hose and give the man back the credit card. There is no one around right now so the guy decides to kidnap you because once you handed it to him he grabbed your hand and pulled you to his car and through you in . The guy then disappears and the radio starts talking. You then start to panic and scream but because your in a police car people outside can't hear anything. The car then says "would you shut up you pesky little human you are going to take me to user name ladiesman217 or you will die also my name is barricade "

You thought this guy totally had bi polar issues you then quickly type in the user name and find the address and barricade follows your directions you continue on the road until it is dark and barricade pulls over and must of fallen asleep because all you hear is light snores from the car. You then snuggle into the seat hopefully not waking him up and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You had fallen asleep in barricade but was awoken to the sound of whimpering when you look over into the driver seat you see the human barricade he is whimpering and shouting no you crawl into his seat and rub his cheek he wakes and lets out some more whimpers and you pet is hair he leans into you snugglesand starts purring and falls asleep again

When you wake up he is still sleeping but now you are in his arms, you try to move out of his grip but he holds you tighter and mumbles "my squishy" you aww and kiss his cheek once you do that he wakes up " hello squishy " he mumbles is a tired voice you say "hello barricade " and he suddenly snaps awake and blushes deep blue. You then crawl of his lap not before giving him a kiss on the cheek, he blushes even brighter and in a squeaky voice said "buckle up" you do and then you watch him he looks at you then quickly turns away you giggle and look out the window you just made an alien blush

Barricade then starts the car and drives you turn to him and see that his holoform is still on you start to rub the leather on the seat and he starts purring you suddenly stop and he wines but you point outside and there it was sam whitwickeys house


End file.
